Our Songs
by zomgitsmarisa
Summary: iPod shuffle writing challenge. Ten shorts about Shane and Mitchie. Read and review :3


**Author's Note: Yeah, so I got tagged to do this on deviant art and I figured I might as well post it here too. Some of them are pretty bad, but I gotta say, iTunes was nice to me for once with the songs. Hehe. Read, review, tell me which one is your favorite. I liked a couple and was thinking about turning them into full oneshots. So yeah**

**Ruless:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends (:**

**---**

**Never Again –Kelly Clarkson  
**Shane broke Mitchie's heart, shattered it into a million pieces. She thought that she could trust Shane, thought that he would always be there for her, always care about her.  
She was wrong.  
He lied, he walked all over her, he broke her.  
It hurt so much.  
Mitchie was as broken as the glass picture frame lying on the floor, the photo of the couple ripped in half.  
Never again would Mitchie fall in love. Never again would she love Shane Gray. Never again.

**Shake It –Metro Station**  
Shane and Mitchie had made a promise. A promise to stay pure until marriage.  
But they were in love. So irrevocably and uncontrollably in love with each other.  
Lights off, clothes lying in a heap in the corner, their breathing heavy.  
It was bliss. Pure bliss.  
The way Shane felt. It was so good, so natural. She wanted this. He wanted this.  
Tonight they were falling in love.

**I Can Do Better –Avril Lavigne**  
Mitchie hated Shane.  
He wanted her to be perfect, be something she wasn't.  
And Mitchie was sick and tired of it. Sick of being Shane's little puppet. Sick of going out of her way to impress her boyfriend. She wanted to be herself.  
Mitchie didn't need Shane. She couldn't give a damn what he said about her. He was gone, out of the picture. So long, Shane.  
She found herself again.  
Mitchie could do better. And she did.

**Lovebug –Jonas Brothers**  
Mitchie thought she would never fall again. After her last boyfriend dumped her, broke her heart, she never wanted to hear the L-word again, much less fall into it.  
But she did.  
Shane Gray. The name rolled off her tongue, sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't get his cute, crooked smile out of her mind. Couldn't Help but melt at the way his eyes sparkled when he sang. Speechless. Mitchie was hopelessly in love, head over heels in the moment.  
She'd gotten hit by the lovebug again.

**Trainwreck –Demi Lovato**  
Shane was broken beyond repair. But Mitchie loved him.  
He said they wouldn't make it. He didn't think their love would last, that they'd be able to have a relationship. But Mitchie loved him, wanted him. For so long her heart was breaking, the pain was almost unbearable.  
She took it though. For Shane. For their love.  
They made it through the tough times, their love stronger than ever.  
Shane was a trainwreck, but Mitchie wouldn't love him if he changed.

**Untitled –Simple Plan**  
Mitchie was blinded by the white light.  
The car swerved out of control, the eighteen wheeler crashing into the side.  
The pain was unbearable, she tried to grasp onto reality, take a hold of what was happening.  
How could this happen to her? She was slipping off the edge, trying to hold on. She tried to make a sound, tried to scream out, but she couldn't.  
Her time was almost up.  
She couldn't erase the things she did, she'd made her mistakes. There was nowhere to run. Mitchie was fading away.  
The night would go on. Life would go on. Shane would go on.  
Without her.

**Take a Look at my Girlfriend –Gym Class Heroes  
**Shane had never loved a girl as much as he loved Mitchie.  
He'd fallen in love again, and it was safe to say that he had a new girlfriend. It was so old and corny, but Cupid had caught Shane in a chokehold.  
Mitchie made Shane pancakes. She soothed him when he got a tummyache from eating too many. She loved the music he and the other members of Connect 3 made. They had a secret handshake.  
If that wasn't love, Shane didn't know what love was.  
Mitchie had porcelain skin, eyes like a sunrise. The way she laughed sent shivers down Shane's spine, and they could spend three hours on the phone without saying a word.  
He'd finally found a girl to make his dad proud of his son.

**The Way I Loved You –Taylor Swift**  
Shane was sensible, incredible. All of Mitchie's friends were jealous, even Caitlyn, the girl who thought boys were icky.  
Shane was perfect. Mitchie couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone as loving and caring as him.  
He was a perfect gentleman, opening the car door for her, letting her in.  
"You look beautiful tonight."  
Those four words made Mitchie melt like butter on warm toast, made her heart skip a beat or two.  
He respected her, never made her wait. He always called her, every day at three, never broke his promises. Her parents loved Shane to bits.  
It was intoxicating, complicated. Mitchie was screaming and fighting, cursing Shane's name. Love was a rollercoaster.  
It was just the way she loved him.

**Kill Myself –Tim McGraw  
**Shane Gray was sick of it. Sick of life, sick of the drama, the jealousy, the fame, sick of everything. He just wanted it to all go away.  
He wouldn't leave a note for anyone to find. Tomorrow they'd know what he'd done.  
He'd fought, he'd lied, he'd hurt everyone. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore.  
This was no cry for help. It was good bye. No one would miss him, so what the hell. He was going to kill himself.  
The only thing that had kept him going was Mitchie. He'd screwed up though, and she hated him along with everyone else at Camp Rock.  
As he held the gun up to his head, he said a silent prayer.  
"I'm sorry Mitchie. I love you."  
And then he pulled the trigger.

**Face Down -Jump Suit Apparatus**  
Tears stung Mitchie's eyes as Shane smacked her around.  
"Stop, Shane! Stop!"  
His palm slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark and sending her sprawling onto the floor.  
This wasn't new. The past six months that she and Shane had been "dating" had been hell.  
Every time it happened, every time he'd hit her, hurt her, she'd cover it up, pretend it didn't happen. Tell herself that it wouldn't happen again.  
But face down in the dirt, Mitchie finally realized that she'd been lying to herself. It _did _hurt. And she was too afraid to do anything about it.

---

**A/N: I tag LaPaige, Yuki's Adorable Girlfriend, lilmissdancerxx1, and HeadintheClouds13. If you already did it then ignore this xD**


End file.
